


Are You Down?

by its_waei



Series: Got7 x Reader [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Face Sitting, One Night Stands, Rough Sex, i wrote this for the gc ily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_waei/pseuds/its_waei
Summary: Two men in a club promise you a night of fun,who are you to refuse?





	Are You Down?

**Author's Note:**

> hi i think this might be one of the longest fics that i've ever written. i wrote this as a request by a gc i am in. ily guys <3 -c
> 
> ((also i don't beta read my fics so i apologize for any mistakes))

The loud music of the packed club is deafening to your ears. Why couldn't your friends have decided to stay home this weekend instead of dragging you along to party with them. You would much rather stay home and chill than go out where you would get hit on by random men in a club where you can barely breathe because it's so packed. The best part is that your friends ditched you the minute they arrived, leaving you to go wander over to the bar and play on your phone mindlessly while the bass of the music thumps through your whole body. 

It's almost 1 am and you are ready to go home. This isn't fun. It really wasn't to begin with but your friends have you no choice. You get up from the bar and head towards the main entrance of the club. Just as you reach the door someone grabs your wrist. You whirl around expecting it to be one of your friends but are surprised to see a pair of dark piercing eyes staring you down. You let your eyes trail down the length of the mans body. He has a leather jacket with white t shirt underneath and tight dark blue skinny jeans. Your eyes return to his face and he has one eyebrow raised and a smirk etched on his face. Your knees get weak at the look on his face. He is so hot. 

"I was just here to return your purse to you but it seems that you want a little more than just chivalry baby." Even his voice is sexy. "T-thanks," you curse yourself for stuttering, "I'll just take my purse and leave now-". You go to reach for your purse but he pulls it out of your reach. "Nuh-uh. Me and my friend have been watching you all night and we refuse to let you go home without showing you a little fun." He smirks down at you and you shudder. "Your friend?" you question. "He is over there. We were both dying to meet you." He gestures over to a booth not far away from the two of you. His friend sees you looking and gives a small wave. At first glance he seems gentle and sweet but you take a closer look and see he also is smirking but his smirk is decidedly more devious than his friends is.

"So what do you say baby? Are you down?"

-

The wall you are pressed up against is freezing against your back even though the fabric of your shirt separates you from it. The searing heat of a body grinding against your front is a welcome distraction from the coldness against your back. There is a muscular thigh wedged in between yours. Hot pants of breath are shared between slick open mouths. 

"I don't even know your names" you manage to get out between breaths. The man in front of you grins down at you. "Mine is Jaebum. That is Jinyoung." Jaebum's voice is deep and sultry. The three of you arrived at their hotel ten minutes ago, the both of them on a trip or vacation for something. What ever it was for, you don't really care because the feeling of Jaebum grinding his thigh into your core and Jinyoung biting and sucking along the line of your neck is an unbelievable feeling. 

Jaebum leans forward to press his forearms against the wall and whisper into your ear, "Do you have any idea what we want to do you baby? You are so fucking gorgeous. You aren't even fucked yet and you already look completely wrecked." You let out a loud whimper and seconds later you feel Jinyoung grin against your neck. "Please touch me. I need you to touch me." You moan out as Jaebum kisses down to the other side of your neck to leave his mark. You feel a hand slide up from your hip and slip under your shirt. The warm palm grips hard at your breast over your bra and your back arches off the wall with your mouth open and panting.  
"What do you think Jinyoungie? Should we do what she wants?" Jaebum looks at Jinyoung and the latter smirks at you. "I think," a finger trails down your neck, "we should do what I want." this is the first time you've heard Jinyoung speak. His voice sounds like heaven. A sinfully sweet heaven. "What do you want?" you whisper with wide eyes. Jinyoung chuckles like you should know exactly what it is that you want. "I want you to ride my face baby. Let me tongue fuck you. I want you to ride my face until you come all over my mouth." your breath hitches at his words. Satisfied with your reaction, Jinyoung steps away and begins to undress himself. You watch with unwavering eyes as he pulls off his shirt then unbuckles his belt. You watch his hands and you hear a quiet chuckle from beside you. "He really does have nice hands baby. Imagine what they could do to you," a hand slides up your torso to your mouth and inserts two fingers into your mouth. You moan around them and let your tongue glide in between the digits. "Or maybe here," the hand slowly drags down your body to the waistband of your jeans. Jaebum's hand slides into your jeans and cups you over your underwear. His index finger rubs over your clit causing you to buck your hips forwards with a moan. Jinyoung is finally undressed and you are thankful because you can't take any more of Jaebum's teasing touches. You take this moment to trail your eyes over Jinyoung's body and you feel yourself get wetter at how hard he is. Jinyoung sees you staring and smirks at you, "You'll get this later babe, don't worry." You whine and Jaebum lets out a quiet laugh at your neediness. "If you're so eager babe than why are you still dressed?" Jaebum whispers into your ear. You weren't even aware that you were still clothed. "I'll help you babe." Jaebum grips the hem of your shirt and slowly slides it up until you raise your arms. He removes it completely then moves on to your jeans. You regret wearing the tightest pair of jeans you own because it takes a moment for Jaebum to get them down your legs. You feel so small under their heavy gazes once you're naked. Jaebum takes notice of this, "Baby you don't need to be shy in front of us." He cups your face in his warm palms and kisses your forehead gently. Jinyoung senses a change in mood and steers it in the other direction by grabbing your hand and pulling you to the bed. He lays down and pulls you on top of him. "I want to taste you so bad baby. Won't you please let me have a taste?" Jinyoung looks up at you with a heady stare and all you can do is nod mutely. Jinyoung grabs your hips and pulls you towards his face. You place your thighs next to his head. You hesitate a little bit but it seems that Jinyoung is impatient because he grabs your ass and yanks your body onto his waiting mouth. You both moan. Him because of your taste and you because of the feeling of finally being touched. The flat of his tongue drags over your clit and you buck your hips causing him to moan again. The vibration of his moans against your dripping core only serve to make you even more wet. You grind down onto his mouth until he is fucking into you with just his tongue. "I'm so close. Please Jinyoung just a little more." You hear a moan from next to you and you turn your head to see Jaebum naked and his cock gripped in his hand. His thumb is dragging over the top and his eyes are trained on the gyrating of your hips against his friends mouth. He darts his heavy gaze up to yours and smirks. "Come for him baby." He says and you can't do anything except obey. Your orgasm crashes over you and your hips spasm against Jinyoung's mouth. Your thighs are shaking from the strain of holding yourself up. Jinyoung still has a firm grip on your ass and eventually lifts you away from his face.  
Jinyoung's mouth and chin are covered in your release and you can't deny how fucking hot that is. He licks his lips to get the remaining taste of you that is left. "I was right. You do taste delicious." You blush and duck to hide your face in the crook of his neck. "Nope. I'm not done with you yet." Jaebum's hands wrap around your waist and pull you off of Jinyoung. "Wait, Jinyoung didn't come yet." You go to reach for Jinyoung's cock which is still hard. "Don't worry. I'm going to fuck you nice and hard while you suck off our Jinyoungie. Doesn't that sound fun baby?" Jaebum asks while his hands wander your still quivering body. You nod and let out a whimper, "Please fuck me." Jaebum kisses your neck and leans over to grab a condom from the nightstand. He quickly puts it on himself and shoves you forwards so you are on your hands and knees. Jinyoung is now sitting up and on his knees in front of you. Just as you are about to take Jinyoung into your mouth Jaebum slams into you making you cry out and rest your head on Jinyoung's hip. A hand grips your hair and tilts your head up. "I believe your orders were to suck me off babe. Get to it." Jinyoung demands with a wide grin on his face. You gulp and take the head of his cock into your mouth to suck gently. Jinyoung lets out a breathy moan. Jaebum is still fucking into you. His hands have your hips in a vice grip and the momentum on his thrusts send you forwards so that you are almost choking on Jinyoung's cock. Spit drips from the sides of your mouth where your lips are stretched around Jinyoung. With each thrust from Jaebum you let out a muffled moan around Jinyoung's cock. Jinyoung grips your hair tighter and groans loudly. "So good for us. Look at you. You take us so well. Fuck I'm so close. Will you be good for me and let me come in your mouth baby?" Jinyoung pants out between moans and you nod as best you can around his dick. He lets out a loud moan of your name and his come floods your mouth. You try to swallow it all but some escapes from the corners of your mouth and it runs down your chin. Jinyoung grips your chin in his hand and rubs his come across your mouth with his thumb. "You look so wrecked baby." Jinyoung says with a grin. You moan and take his thumb into your mouth and suck on it. His eyes widen and then he smirks. Jaebum senses he's being forgotten so he picks up his pace and you release Jinyoung's thumb from your mouth. Jaebum wraps an arm around your middle and pulls you up so your back is pressed against his chest. "How close are you baby? Gonna come on my cock?" Jaebum bites harshly on your shoulder and you cry out. Your hands struggle to find something to grip. You can feel the muscles in his thighs ripple as his thrusts up into you. "I asked you a question baby. I expect an answer." He growls in your ear. "I'm c-close. Please let me come!" you scream. Jaebum's hand starts to rub tight circles on your clit. You look up and see Jinyoung lazily stroking himself as he watches Jaebum aggressively fuck you. Your eyes roll back into your head and all you can do is let out loud staccato moans. "Come for me." Jaebum's bites your neck just under your chin. You're gone. Your eyes close and white sparks dance behind your eyelids as you come. Your body shakes violently and you vaguely register that Jaebum comes only seconds after you do. He pulls out and your spent body falls forwards onto the come stained bed. 

"I told you this would be fun."

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first got7 x reader fic sksksksk


End file.
